


This Night, Together

by lokisprincess94



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisprincess94/pseuds/lokisprincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his long time lover, Persephone, give themselves to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night, Together

The stars above rain light upon everything. Among the trees on the horizon of Asgard's main city, there is a shallow pond, wide enough to be considered a lake, but not deep enough. In the dark of night, the water lilies would glow when the stars would shine on them.

On this night, it was special for two young lovers. A mysteriously handsome dark haired boy led a curious beautiful dark blond girl. He would peek over his shoulder, staring down at the young girl who followed him willingly. He smiled,  _this would be the night_.

The young girl, though naïve, was very certain of what her longtime lover wanted. It's what they've both been secretly craving for years now. Since they both reached maturity, it seems that's all they could think of. What was different about them than all the rest was that they loved each other, that she trusted him to only bring her happiness.

He was quite certain that she was determined, but also quite scared. He knew how that felt because he was feeling it now. But he knows, like her, what they both wanted. And he would make it the best night, their first night, to remember forever.

The forest around them had an ethereal radiance, so delicate, beautiful, and yet strong. Nature was so alluring to the couple, which was why it made this moment even more special. They shared so much together, and this was the one thing they shared a love about most. Both their hearts thundered in their chests, their breathing irregular and fast, as they rushed to the spot that they had both secretly chosen. It was a place completely hidden from the real world, something they had found when they were children. So innocent at one time was now to become their place of reckoning.

The place was not that much further, their feet picked up the pace, running so fast that they were a blur. In the distance, they could see the glow emanating from the lilies. Their feet stopped moving suddenly. He had something important to ask her before they went in. He turned to her, his green eyes staring down at her dark blues.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his eyes imploring her for her honest answer. She smiled, sweet and knowing.

"Of course," she whispered, out of breath. He kissed her forehead.

"I want to share this moment with you, I want you to be happy." he breathed in the scent of her hair before pulling away.

"I am the happiest I've ever been. I know what I'm asking for." she brought her hands up to his chest, her right caressing over his heart. She could feel it beating beneath her fingers, playing a frantic erotic beat that had her swaying into his arms. She gazed into his eyes, pouring the love that they could not share in words. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pressing his lips to her forehead again.

"I love you," he said, it was the first time he'd ever said it, but thought it would be better to say it now. He wanted her to know that he loved her even without the feel of her body.

"I love you as well, so very much." she nuzzles his neck, standing on her toes. "So very much, my Loki."

Loki crouched down so he could pick her up, causing her to squeal in delight. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. He carried her to the lake, walking in the water slowly as his lips reached for hers. She lowered into the water, taking his face in her hands. His eyes expressed his love and excitement. She brushed his sharp cheekbones, loving the feel of his soft skin under her fingertips.

The water was warm, naturally heated by the lilies floating. It was heavenly and added to their lustful pursuits. Loki was gentle, his hands gliding over her soon to be bare skin. Loki didn't think to take off their clothing, but they would soon come off anyway.

She was eager, but tender, and went as slow as she could possibly go. She knew they were both scared, but they slowly trusted each other fully, replacing that fear. After so long of being together, they knew what they were looking for, what they wanted. And it would be beautiful, as beautiful as the nature that surrounded them.

She sighed his name, their bodies rocking to their own dance, slow and sensual. Her head tipped back, trying to adjust herself. She didn't know if it was discomfort, or if it was her senses going wild. She'd never had this depth of feeling before, but she knew it was right.

Loki held onto her, kissing his way down her chin, nipping and kissing her jaw, until he reached her neck, gently sucking on her pulse. It was rapid, but it was just like his. She sighed, his name just slipping out of her parted swollen lips. Loki studied her, looking at her so differently. Her dark blond hair was turning almost brown in the water, her long waves curving around her face, her eyes closed, her nose straight, her lips were swollen and a beautiful pink rose color that matched the blush on her cheeks.

She was a woman. _His woman_.

He looked further, staring at the swell of her breasts that peeked above the water. She was gracefully endowed, fitting his palm perfectly as he cupped her. His eyes looked up to her face, seeing her eyes shut tight.  _One day_. He'll make her proud of her body.

Loki dipped his hand under the water and reached for the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up. He used his legs to balance her as he pulled it over her waist, her chest, and over her head. She let it fall into the water, her eyes now open and focusing on his eyes. There was a deep blush that trailed all the way down her neck, and up to her ears. She was fidgeting, but she did not pull away or try to hide. Loki smiled softly.

His head slowly dipped forward, her eyes following his. She was wearing an underdress, which was quite sheer, and had her practically bare. Loki murmured his appreciation, kissing her bare skin, and pulling away from the dress. Loki took that off too, leaving her bare completely, she had not worn underwear. Loki smirked, but it was small and not noticeable.

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest; she was now completely bare before a man. No man, not even her father, had seen her naked since she was a child. She wanted to hide out of a natural reaction, but she kept reminding herself that this was Loki, this was her love, and she wanted to give everything to him. She didn't want to hide from him after she just told him she trusted and loved him.

But she was also curious about how he looked naked. She'd seen his chest before when his shirt would be ripped off him by a sword, or the time when he'd run in the halls with a towel wrapped around his waist. But, in this moment, their bodies meant more than just nakedness; it was bearing everything to each other. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her.

Her hands daringly went up to his chest, feeling his neck, to his strong shoulders, to his back where the muscles flexed. He may look small, but he was most definitely built. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

She reached down to the hem of his tunic, pulling at it. He helped take it off over his head, tossing it into the water with the rest of her clothes. Then they both reached for his trousers, easily unknotting the places to let them slip off his slim hips and into the shallow depths below. He, like her, had not worn any undergarments.

In the dim light that was cast from the lilies, she could just hardly see his girth, which was already erect and ready. She couldn't tell if she was ready, but her body was most definitely pulsing. Her cheeks light up with color, her eyes casting away from his private parts.

Loki knew she would look away, he knew in time she would be comfortable though. Loki lifted his hands to her face, caressing both cheeks. She turned her attention to him, her chest rising and falling quickly, lips slightly parted. She was a very alluring morsel.

"My love, my Persephone," he whispered, running his nose along the length of hers. She shuddered, her breath coming out choppy. She kissed his cheek tenderly in response, urging him to continue. He kissed her cheek, to her ear, nibbling on the lobe as he lifted her. Slowly, gently, raising her until she was just and even with him.

Her breath caught in her throat, she was ready for this, she wanted this, but she still held fear. She held her breath, feeling Loki prepare himself. He leaned his head back, resting his forehead on hers. Their eyes stared into one another's; pouring all that love into each other as he finally seated her on top of him. Her eyes tightened, she held her breath, but it did not last long. He lifted her off gently before lowering her down again. She rested her hands on his shoulders, then wrapping them around his neck. Their faces still touching, breathing in each other's scent as they accepted their bodies. They were now one.

The water around them rippled, their own whirlpool, the flowers around them swirling, glowing even brighter. Their love was just beginning, growing brighter into a flame that cannot be tamed; it was their reckoning, their sighs and moans music, their bodies moving in sync, and their hearts, beating to the same tune. Their love being represented in this one act, the sharing of each other's bodies.

She lay on the shore, resting peacefully after their long night of pleasure. Loki had been able to retrieve their clothing, heating it with a soft light to dry it before placing it over her bare body. She had been asleep by then, a small smile on her lips. She looked peaceful and innocent and everything that he loved. Her hair was still wet, some strands sticking to her face. He pushed those loose tendrils, leaving just her beautiful skin to show.

A smile formed on his lips without his knowing, but even he wouldn't have stopped it. He'd never been this happy in his life, or more satisfied. And it was his love, the most important person in his life that gave him that. And so much more.

He waded into the water, the lilies dimming as the night grew on. The water was still warm; an effect of the lilies, but it was slowly becoming cold. Asgard was in its colder seasons. Even still, Loki found pleasure being in the water again. This will always be his favorite spot. It would be his and Persephone's spot, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite recently. It could've been better, but I still like it!


End file.
